


Bonus Content: POV Change

by sweetmugofcocoa



Series: Morut'yc Series [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonus Content, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: What were other characters thinking?!Here's where we find out!(Spoilers for Morut'yc series)
Series: Morut'yc Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Bonus Content: POV Change

Here is my more... tentative part of the bonus content series.

It will require more time to complete, so don't expect many updates (unless I am really bored and need something to do).

This is where I take canon scenes and write them from a different point of view.

Instead of seeing Teagan's perspective in a scene, maybe I'd look at Rex's. Or vice versa.

Maybe I'd write from the perspective of a character that's a fly on the wall.

It's more of an exercise for me to understand how a different perspective changes how a scene is shown to the readers.

And maybe things that the characters were missing.

This is another ask project, as I don't consciously think of this.

There might be a few I think of on my own, but if there is a scene that you want to see from another character's POV, let me know!

You can say the scene and what character to look at if from, or just the scene and let me pick the character.

Challenge me. I dare you.


End file.
